


Mine

by Rockingham



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Ocean, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockingham/pseuds/Rockingham
Summary: The girl is flashing Skye a bright smile and is leaning far too close to the redhead for Bailey’s comfort. She seemed to be appearing at Skye side more lately. At first glance Bailey might have mistaken her for a newer tech since Skye had been helping Trevor manage the newer members and ease them into some of the work.But then she reaches over and rests her hand on Skye’s forearm for a second, leaning just a little closer and giving Skye a look that makes Bailey very uncomfortable.Bailey turns away, frowning, before leaning forward and tapping Rory on the shoulder. The other girl turns to her with a smile,“Who’s that girl talking to Skye?”





	Mine

The Spring production was in full swing, Bailey felt the beginning of Spring fever set as the cast started rehearsing for the production. Her part wasn’t as big as it was during the Fall production, but she was excited for the play nevertheless since Jordan had gotten the lead and she herself had gotten a pretty nice supporting role that she was happy with. They would even get to do scenes together.

The auditorium was sprinkled with new faces since Rory’s campaign during the winter months. A few students had been moved to join theatre after hearing Rory petition so passionately about it. The new recruits included Graham helping Skye with the coding and tech work and Mia offering to help Sydney with costumes.

The first few runs are rough and Bailey can see Ajay trying not to pull his hair out at the newcomers. Even with Jordan and Rory playing the leads, there were still minor roles that some of the newcomers were having trouble grasping. Bailey leans back in the red theatre chair, glancing around to see if any other area of theatre needs help while Clint and one of the newcomers were running through a scene.

Her eyes stop when she notices someone over near the lighting booth.

She can’t remember the girl’s name. She was is Rory’s class. A really pretty girl with light blonde hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. She had gotten a smaller part in the play, Bailey recalls, and she was currently trying to strike up a conversation with Skye, who looked more or less busy with whatever task she was trying to do.

The girl is flashing Skye a bright smile and is leaning far too close to the redhead for Bailey’s comfort. She seemed to be appearing at Skye side more lately. At first glance Bailey might have mistaken her for a newer tech since Skye had been helping Trevor manage the newer members and ease them into some of the work.

But then she reaches over and rests her hand on Skye’s forearm for a second, leaning just a little closer and giving Skye a look that makes Bailey very uncomfortable.

Bailey turns away, frowning, before leaning forward and tapping Rory on the shoulder. The other girl turns to her with a smile,

“What’s up?”

“Who’s that girl talking to Skye?”

Rory looks over for a second before turning back.

“Oh, that’s Chelsea.” Rory says, “She’s fairly new I think? She transferred at the beginning of the year.”

At the name Danielle turns briefly, examining the two across the room. “She’s a bit of a flirt.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing like that,” Rory offered, “She’s probably just being nice. I heard she had a hard time with a ex before she transferred, so maybe she’s just looking for a friend.”

Danielle offered a slightly more skeptical look as Ajay announced rehearsal being over for today. People start moving to leave, the blonde, Chelsea, seems to offer some sort of goodbye to Skye, reaching over and resting her hand on her arm for a second before leaving.

“…’Just being nice’ better stop touching my girlfriend.” Bailey grumbled, she hears Danielle give a bit of a snort of laughter.

“You can’t really be worried about that, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Rory tries to assure, but Danielle shakes her head a bit. Bailey sinks back in her seat for a moment. Maybe she was over-reacting.

…

After three days Bailey’s sure she isn’t over-reacting. Every day the blonde strides up to Skye with confidence and continues her rein of smiles and  _touching_.

“You’re staring again.” Danielle points out when she catches Bailey glaring over in the two’s direction. Bailey looks up and frowns. “I didn’t peg you for the jealous type.”

“I’m not jealous!” Bailey tires to defend herself before seeing Chelsea brush Skye’s hair off her shoulder out of the corner of her eyes, “I would just…very much like her to stop touching my girlfriend.”

“You know, she might not know Skye’s off the market.” Danielle offered, “Maybe you should try making it a little more clear.”

Bailey supposed that was…fair. They weren’t the kind of couple who were big on PDA so it made sense that maybe it wasn’t clear at first that they were together.

“You’re right, I should try that.” Bailey smiled.

The next day she does just that. She makes sure she gets to the Theatre early when the techs were just setting up. She spots Skye going over the set design with Trevor and a few other techs as they got pieces together to build. Bailey smiles as she walked over.

“Hey!” Bailey smiles brightly as Skye turns over to her, lips twitching in a barely contained smile when she notices Bailey.

“Hey.” Skye tilts her head slightly, “You’re here early.”

“I didn’t know if you guys could use a hand.” Bailey offered, “You guys always seem so busy.”

“Ajay approved the set design so we can start building.” Skye smiled and gestured to some of the pieces that were already cut, “Wanna help prime the base pieces?”

“Sure!”

The techs work at a decent pace, some cutting out the forms for the base of the set pieces while a few others moved and primed the boards. Bailey assisted Skye with priming, working at opposite ends of the larger pieces and meeting in the middle.

The tech team hadn’t grown too much with the new production, while there were a few new faces, there were clearly more new actors then new techs. 

Soon the rest of the theatre club starts filling in, Trevor yells to the techs to finish up and move so the actors could have the stage.

“How did you manage that?” Skye’s voice comes from her side a second before she feels Skye’s hand on her cheek, thumb wiping away at a smear of primer.

“Natural talent of course.” Bailey grinned as she moved to sit on the stage next to Skye as Ajay tried organizing the actors and going over what scenes they were going to work on for today. She tosses her legs over Skye’s lap and smiles as she feels Skye’s sleeve wipe across her face. “Stop that, it’ll stain.”

“It’s fine,” Skye smiles, “This is my tech shirt anyway.”

The black long-sleeve shirt Skye was sporting had “Berry High Theatre Tech” written across the front and various paint stains on the sleeves and torso. A throw away shirt for when she was working on sets. 

The actors that are starting to get up, and it occurs to Bailey that they should probably move off the stage. She notices that they were pretty much in full view of everyone, including a certain blonde. 

Skye pats her on the leg, “Come on, we should probably move before Ajay explodes.”

“Aww,” Bailey pouts, “OK,”

She leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Skye’s lips. When she pulls away she notices the little smile on Skye’s face, the kind of smile she only flashed Bailey’s way. She makes a show of moving her legs off Skye’s lap.

“I’ll catch you after rehearsal?” Bailey asked as her and Skye hopped off the stage.

“Of course.” Skye flashes her one last smile before having to head over to the light board for the first scene. Bailey smiles proudly before walking over to where Rory, Danielle, and Natalie were seated.

“I see you didn’t waste time,” Danielle offered with a shake of her head, Rory gives a little confused look. “She kissed Skye in front of the entire Theatre club to make sure Chelsea would stop flirting with her.”

“I still think she’s just being friendly.” Rory offered, “There’s nothing to worry about. Besides, this is Skye, even if Chelsea was flirting, there’s no way Skye would fall for any of it.”

It was true, Bailey knew Skye was the most loyal out of everyone in the group, however, it still bothered her that another girl was so opening flirting with her. Skye was her girlfriend, and she thought that’d be an easy thing to respect. The last thing she wanted to do was cause drama for no reason though, so maybe Rory had a point, maybe she was overreacting to something.

Bailey felt herself calm down after a few moments. That is until the end of Chelsea and Clint’s scene when she turned to see Chelsea make her way over to Skye, making eye contact with Bailey before flashing Skye a smile and running her hand down Skye’s arm.

Bailey sees red.

She stands suddenly, ready to go have a word with the instigator before unceremoniously knocking Natalie’s books clean from off the desk attachment on the chair where she had been reading through her lines, the books and pages of script fly into the aisle between the rows of theatre seats.

“I’m so sorry!” Bailey hurries to help Natalie retrieve the fallen books and papers on the ground.

“Wow, Bailey are you OK?” Rory asks as she kneels to help, “I’ve never seen you move that fast.”

“I’m-” Bailey hesitates a moment, she hears someone rush over.

“Are you guys OK?” Skye asks as she kneels to pick up the remaining book and hands it off to Natalie.

“Oh, Yeah, I think so,” Natalie starts before turning to Bailey, “Are you OK?”

“Yeah! I’m so sorry Natalie, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Bailey explained as everyone stood back up, Bailey notices Chelsea standing a few paces behind Skye, arms folded like this was a real inconvenience for her.

“Hey Skye?” Trevor calls from the other side of the auditorium, “The sounds board’s making that noise again? Can you come over a sec?”

“Yeah-” Skye sighs and walks back over, Chelsea makes a movie to follow.

“Hey.” Bailey calls as Chelsea stops and looks over at her.

“What?”

Bailey hesitates, Rory’s words coming back to her, what if she was just over-reacting to this? What if…Chelsea wasn’t really flirting with Skye and she’s misreading-

“She wants you to stop flirting with her girlfriend.” Danielle interjects. Bailey hesitates, but feels herself nod after a moment. 

“And what if I don’t?” Chelsea asks with a smile, like she was amused at the idea of Bailey stopping her.

“Skye’s taken.” Rory says as if the idea of Chelsea not respecting that shocked her. “She’s dating Bailey.”

“And?” Chelsea moved her hand as if she wanted the group to get on with it. Danielle steps forward.

“You can’t flirt with someone’s girlfriend, that’s not cool.”

“I can flirt with whoever I want.” Chelsea said with a smile as she stepped into Danielle’s space. “Especially if her so called girlfriend isn’t fighting me off herself.”

Bailey feels herself glare at the smirking girl in front of her, “I want you to stop flirting with my girlfriend.”

Chelsea laughs, turns, and starts walking over to the techs without a care in the world. Bailey feels herself start storming after her. Before either one of them could get near where Skye and Trevor were standing by the sound board, both were cut off by another tech.

“We need actors to clear out, we need the space.” 

“I am more then willing to-” Chelsea starts, but the tech cuts her off firmly.

“Please leave.”

Chelsea frowns but runs with a huff to walk away. The tech gives Bailey an apologetic look. “Do you want me to get Skye for you?”

“Oh, no, that’s OK.” Bailey offered the other girl a smile before turning back to her friends as they all leave the theatre together. The theatre group gives her a worried look as she walks back over.

“That didn’t go well.” Rory offered as she places a hand on Bailey’s shoulder on their way out, “Sorry, I guess Danielle was right.”

“What do I do now?” Bailey asks, “Do I talk to Skye about this?”

“It doesn’t look like you have many other options.” Danielle offered. Bailey sighed, she didn’t want to start drama, and she new she should talk to Skye about this…but how could Skye not know that this girl was flirting with her? It was obvious to everyone else that this girl was interested in her, and Skye hadn’t said anything about the touching or smiling or constant talking?

Bailey feels herself stay mostly quiet the next school day. Her mind swimming with trying to figure out how she got put into this situation as well as how she should talk to Skye about it. As the day drags on she finds herself avoiding everyone, deciding to head out early since Ajay didn’t need her for rehearsal that day.

Bailey walks home and sulks to her room, sitting on her bed and trying to ignore how tired she’s made herself going over every scenario in her head of how this could play out. Her eyes catch the magenta bear that Skye had won for her at the arcade during one of their group outings. She reaches out and takes the soft plush in her arms, holding it close to her chest. 

Could she loose Skye over this? Was it possible the other girl could stop liking Bailey and that’s why she hadn’t said anything to stop the flirting from Chelsea? 

After a few moments Frosty bounces into the room, seeing Bailey sitting in bed and moving to her side, giving a puppy dog smile and prancing about. Bailey watches the dogs antics for a few moments before a quiet laugh leaves her lips.

“You wanna go for a walk boy?” Bailey asks as she sits up, the dog stops what he’s doing and looks at Bailey expectantly. “Ok, Let’s go.”

Bailey stands looking down at the plush before setting it back in it’s safe spot near her bed. She grabs the dogs leash and the two head out the door into the early evening air. Bailey’s thankful for the break from her own thoughts as she steers the dog towards the beach so he could play in the waves and run in the sand.

The beach is empty, the water still too cold for swimming and the sun had started to set, chasing away any sunbathers from the spot. Frosty bounces excitedly as the waves lazily wash over the sand of the beach. Bailey smiles before letting him off leash to run around, his legs carrying him as fast as they can.

Bailey laughs as the dog dances around her, trying to prompt her to chase him. Bailey shakes her head but starts jogging towards the dog as he barked excitedly and runs around dodging Bailey’s half-hearted attempts to catch him.

“Frosty! I’m going to get-” Bailey feels her foot get caught on something, propelling her forward and causing her to land almost face-first into the sand of the beach. Frosty barks and runs towards her as soon as she goes, down, licking her face and hopping from one side of her to the other as she slowly pushes herself back up. “I’m Ok! I think.”

Her ankle throbs a bit as she twisted it. It didn’t look swollen, so she’s sure it didn’t break in the fall. Bailey turns to sit more properly as she hears hurried footsteps come toward her. She notices Frosty look up and wag his tail excitedly before she hears the voice of the person who had run over.

“Bailey-” 

Bailey startles at her own name before looking up to see the familiar redhead, in a very unfamiliar outfit. The girl looked like she had come out for a run, warn sneakers instead of her usual combat boots, athletic shorts, and a long sleeve athletic hoodie that fit firmly on her petite frame. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her face clear of most of the dark makeup she usually wore.

Bailey recalls Skye had mentioned liking to run, something about stress relief.

Bailey almost forgets entirely why she was upset for most of the day. She becomes transfixed on the way the sun catches the other Skye’s red hair and the light trace of freckles across her face now visible without the pale foundation coving them up. 

“Are you OK?” Skye asks in a much softer voice as she kneels next to her, glancing over her face for any signs of injury. Bailey feels everything come rushing to the forefront, in one swift motion her arm reaches out and grabs the sleeve of the other girl’s hoodie tightly.

“Do you still like me?” It’s the first thing that flies from her mouth. Skye looks at her shocked for a moment.

“What? Of course I still like you.” Skye replied clearly stunned at the question. 

“Do you promise that you still like me?” Bailey’s voice comes out a little stronger, like she wants to make sure not to catch the other girl in a lie.

Skye’s hand moves up to rest against Bailey’s that has has white-knuckle grip on her sleeve. “Bailey, I like you. I promise.”

“You don’t like anyone else?”

“What? No!”

“You’re sure?”

“Bailey!” Skye voice comes out strong and confused. “I like  _you_. No one else.”

Bailey stares into Skye’s blue eyes, it’s clear the other girl isn’t lying. Her eyes are holding Bailey’s gaze confidently. Bailey loosens her grip on the girl’s sleeve slightly.

“Then why do you let Chelsea flirt with you all the time?” It’s quiet, and honest, and Bailey isn’t sure that was the best way to address it, but it was out now, and all she wanted to do was find out why.

“…huh?”

Bailey looks up at Skye’s completely lost look. It takes her a second to realize that Skye had no idea what she was talking about. The look was too similar to the look Rory gave her when Bailey told her about Clint and Natalie’s crushed on her.

“…Skye…She’s flirting with you. Why did you think she was stuck to your side all the time and always  _touching_  you?” Bailey asked as she watched the gears slowly turning the in other girl’s head.

“I just thought she was weird like that. And annoying. Trevor told me to be nice so I didn’t correct her.” Skye explained, “I figured ‘don’t touch me’ was rude so I just kinda dealt with it during Theatre.”

…

“…You and Rory are the most dense people I’ve ever met.” Skye frowns as Bailey feels a smirk on her face, “Really, I expected this from Rory, but not you. I thought you’d be more clued in.”

“…was that an insult.”

“What? Never.” Bailey watched the other girl pout at her for a moment before a mischievous grin crossed her face. Suddenly Bailey feels herself being lifted into the air and quickly moves to steady herself, wrapping her arms around Skye’s shoulders as she’s lifted bridal style. “Eep, put me down!”

“I intend to.” Skye starts as she starts walking to the ocean.

“Wait! Don’t! It’s going to be cold!” Bailey yells with a smile as Skye starts into the water. Frosty runs around on the beach, not going to far into the chilly ocean. Skye on the other hand, had the full intention of going as far out as her arms would allow her to carry Bailey. The petite girl was strong, but Bailey knew she’d have to put Bailey down eventually. Bailey could feel the other girl starting to struggle once she was about knee-deep.

“Yes, but the look on your face will be worth it.” Skye smirks as she takes a few more steps before Bailey feels her drop her into the water. She tightens her arms around Skye’s shoulders as she does so, keeping herself mostly upright for a few extra seconds and knocking the redhead off balance enough to pull her down with her. Bailey’s feet hit the water first, kicking up water before she falls less they gracefully into the ocean with Skye on top of her.

“It’s COLD!” Bailey yells as she hears Skye laugh. “You’re mean.”

“Uh huh,” Skye’s still grinning and Bailey frowns, splashing the other girl.

“Don’t look so proud of yourself.”

“Heh, I’m just glad you’re Ok.” Skye offered, “I thought you were mad at me.”

“I am! You threw me into the ocean!” Bailey laughs before Skye shakes her head.

“No before, you weren’t talking to anyone, and I thought you were avoiding me. I thought you were mad.”

“Oh, I was, because your  _dense_.” Bailey splashed the other girl again, the redhead splatters a little, not fully expecting the water, “But you’re also cute, so I can forgive you. As long as you tell Chelsea to stop with the touching and flirting.”

Bailey growls a little at the end, annoyed at the other girl with every mention of the name.

“Were you jealous?” The redhead almost sounds amused by it, barely surprising a smile. 

Bailey thinks for a moment before grabbing Skye by the front of the sweatshirt and pulling her into a searing kiss, her lips pressed firmly to Skye’s for a few long moments before pulling away.

“Of course.” Bailey breathed as she pulled away, catching the dazed look on the other girl’s face. “You’re mine.”

That causes Skye’s face to go red, stuttering out something that doesn’t form anything close to a response. Bailey giggles a little, running her hands over the other girl’s shoulders.

“Come on, before we catch a cold.” Bailey directs as the two stand up and start back to the shore where Frosty is waiting for them. She feels Skye take her hand firmly on their way back, face still a little red and the slightest of smiles playing on her face.


End file.
